Grimm Biology and other Scientific Mysteries
by Forrestib
Summary: Blake and Pyrrha must share a single copy of a book to complete their class assignment on time. Written for RWBY relationship week. (Blake/Pyrrha)


Blake walked through the library halls she knew so well. She knew exactly where the book she needed was. She needed to read "Grimm Biology and other Scientific Mysteries" and write a report on all the inaccuracies that resulted from it having been written almost 70 years ago. She reached the correct row and saw that there was only one copy left. She quickly walked over and reached for the aged leather tome. Her hand brushed against something soft and warm. She took her attention away from the book and realized that she had reached for the book at the exact same moment as Pyrrha Nikos. She quickly retracted her hand and took a step back as the woman before her did the same.

Pyrrha asked Blake "Oh i'm sorry. Did you need that book?"

Blake responded "Yes, i was assigned to do a study on all the outdated details."

Pyrrha looked somewhat concerned "I was given that assignment as well."

Blake looked back up at the shelf to confirm "There's only one copy."

Pyrrha looked at the tome on the shelf "Indeed, it appears we must share." She gave the girl in the bow a smile. For a moment she thought she saw the bow twitch.

Blake reached for the book and started to slide it off the shelf. It was easily as thick as whatever tree the pages had been carved from and Blake questioned the origin of a creature with adequate size to produce the hide that bound both covers. She pulled on it until it started to tip and then she knew that she was in trouble. The book started to fall on top of her and she felt terror at the prospect of dying in such a manner, especially within the sight of a beautiful woman. She braced for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to see that Pyrrha had blocked the falling object with her shield and deflected it onto the ground next to them. Blake looked up at Pyrrha and gave her best attempt at a smile. Pyrrha smiled back as Blake stood and dusted herself off "Thank you. That would have been a quite dissatisfactory demise."

Pyrrha put away her shield and placed her hand on Blake's shoulder "Think nothing of it. I saw a friend in need and i responded accordingly, nothing more." She looked down at the book that went up to her knees with a frown "Now how do we plan on relocating… that."

Blake looked at the tome for a few seconds before looking back at Pyrrha "Can i see your shield for a second?" Blake proceeded to lever Akouo underneath the mass of paper and then hooked Gambol Shroud into the arm slot on the back of the shield. Once she had done this she started to pull on the ribbon attached to her weapon. The book slid about a meter before Blake collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

Pyrrha helped the other girl up and placed her arm between Blake and the ribbon when she tried to start pulling again. Pyrrha turned to Blake and requested "May i attempt this while you recuperate?" Blake nodded. Pyrrha grabbed the end of the ribbon and starting pulling. The book was sliding moch faster than before. It was hard work but Pyrrha was actually making progress. After a few minutes Blake wrapped the middle of the ribbon around her hand and the two pulled together. Now it was moving at an acceptable speed. After they had gotten it to the stairs they decided to take a break. They resumed and managed to get the great tome all the way out of the library and into the hallway. They started to slide it towards their dorms when a voice interrupted them.

Peter Port spoke to the girls "What on Remnant are you doing?"

Pyrrha turned around to explain "We need this book for our studies. We were just transporting it back to our dorms."

Peter laughed at the situation before him "Why you should have inquired with the librarian. They have anti-grav book clamps for just this sort of thing!"

Pyrrha and Blake looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. There they were collapsed on the ground in the hallway drenched in sweat dragging a quarter-ton piece of wood across the entire school when they could have just asked for help. Peter looked at the two and chuckled to himself as he started to walk away "Allow me to fetch you that book clamp. You two look like you could use some relaxation."

The two girls rolled on the ground laughing for a few more seconds before the humorous feeling subsided. They had wound up lying sideways next to one another in front of the book. Pyrrha had her arm around Blake's neck and Blake couldn't stop her bow from twitching. This did not go unnoticed by the girl next to her as Pyrrha sat up and pointed at the bow "How are you doing that?"

Blake sat up with her back against the tome and finally managed to stop the wayward ears from moving "Doing what?"

Pyrrha gave her a suspicious glare "Your bow was moving on its own, almost like one might wiggle their ears."

Blake froze. Did she know? She kept her face clear and responded as calmly as she could "That's impossible. It's just a bow. It can't move."

Pyrrha eyed the accessory "Then take it off."

Blake was suddenly finding it hard to breath "What?"

Pyrrha repeated "You heard me. If it really is just a piece of fabric then take off the bow."

Blake thanked whatever higher powers might exist when Peter arrived with the book clamp "Lucky for you two i know a shortcut through the firing range." He attached the clamp to the book and pushed a button on the side. A low hum filled the hallway and he picked up the object with one hand "The clamp uses gravity dust to make the load only 2% of whatever it may have been before." he threw the tome at Blake and she raised her arms expecting a large impact. The book harmlessly bounced off of her and landed right in front of her. She picked up the book as Peter walked away "Be careful not to take it outside or leave the windows open. Something that big is bound to have some air resistance."

The two women retrieved their weapons from the makeshift book tote and walked the rest of the way normally. They arrived at the dorms and heard Yang and Ruby arguing over something in one room. Pyrrha gestured towards the JNPR dorm "We can study at my place. Jaune and Ren are having a 'boys night out' and Nora is following them to protect Ren from the ninja aliens.

Blake smiled "thank you." The two entered the room and placed the book in the middle of the room.

Pyrrha slid the tome over to her bed and sat down to start reading. The book was so large that it was almost at the same level as her bed. Blake thought about going to sit next to her and could barely keep from blushing at the idea. After a few seconds Pyrrha noticed that Blake was still standing in the center of the room and waved her over "Come on. I don't bite." They exchanged a smile and Blake sat next to Pyrrha on her bed.

They studied for hours. They compared notes. They would alternate reading and writing so as to not get bored doing either for too long. After a while they had two perfectly written essays on the subject they had been assigned. Blake was too tired to force herself into wanting to get up. Pyrrha was too tired to stop herself from wanting Blake there. The two slowly faded away from conversation and found their way lying side by side on the bed. Blake knew that if she fell asleep here she'd get a wake up call from Nora. Right now she didn't care. They fell asleep a few minutes later. Blake had never slept more soundly her entire life.


End file.
